Hello
by CRAmber
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been more and more irritable as his sixth year progresses. Can a conversation with his best friend Blaise change not only his mood, but his relationship status? T for an F-bomb.


"Okay Malfoy, _what_ is your problem?" asked sixth-year Blaise Zabini, storming into the dorm he and Draco shared with a few other Slytherin boys.

"Granger," Draco growled. "Hermione Granger is my goddamn problem."

Blaise let out a sigh. "Come on, Draco, I thought you'd gotten past your blood prejudices."

Draco shook his head, looking down at his pale hands to avoid eye contact. "I know that, Blaise. I have. The problem is, that's not what I'm talking about," He hinted, hoping the other boy would get the message. He didn't.

"Okay... so what _are_ you talking about?" Blaise prompted, beginning to look aggravated again.

"I'm not talking about hating anyone anymore," Draco hinted again.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, curious.

"I mean-" Draco began, struggling for the right words. "I – I mean I'm more than just _okay_ with Granger." Blaise tilted his head to the side, still appearing to be confused. "For Godric's sake, Blaise! I mean I fucking like Granger, okay, you prat?" Draco confessed.

"I know that you wanker!" Blaise responded victoriously. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Alright, great, so you know," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Now what the hell do I do about it?"

"You- you're actually serious about this, aren't you?" Blaise asked softly.

"Is it really such a surprise?" Draco wondered out loud, talking more to himself that to Blaise.

"Well, uh, I mean, kind of..." Blaise trailed off, then spoke again. "Think about it, mate. You've been flirting with girls since first year. But none of them were ever like- like this Granger girl. I can see the look in your eyes when you talk about her. She's different to you. I know it, and you know it too. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't sodding know, Blaise! Why do you think I'm so screwed up right now? I can't concentrate in any of my classes, I'm practically _failing_ Potions right now, and my friends are all wondering what's up," Draco burst out, before continuing more quietly. "You're the only one I've told. I know the rest of them wouldn't understand."

"And what made you think I would?" Blaise asked, chuckling.

"A certain Ravenclaw..." Draco said, smirking. Blaise's eyes widened.

"You – you know about Luna?" he questioned.

"Oh... I didn't know _who_ it was, I just knew you'd been sneaking up to Ravenclaw tower way too ofter," Draco gloated his new information. Blaise only sighed in response. "At least you have someone. What do I have?" Draco muttered, looking defeated.

"You never know until you say something to her," Blaise offered.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"I'm serious, mate. I started by just saying hello," Blaise explained.

"I... I don't know," Draco began, shaking his head. "Luna's more... accepting, I guess. She understands emotions better than Hermione would."

"Oh come on, Malfoy! Stop making excuses and take a chance!" Blaise responded, exasperated.

"Alright, alright!" Draco sighed, raising his hands in defeat.

"So you'll say something to her?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"I guess so," Draco responded unconvincingly.

"_Draco,_" Blaise admonished.

"Fine! Okay? Fine," The blonde relented.

"YES!" Blaise yelled, jumping up enthusiastically. "Now come on, it's time for lunch." Draco pushed himself up off of his four-poster and slipped on his robe before following Blaise out the door and up the stairs from the dungeon. The pair entered the great hall together and ate their lunch with their friends like always. Draco was in a much better mood after getting his confession off his chest, and it showed. After a lunch filled with good-natured laughter and smiles, Blaise nudged Draco with his elbow, nodding towards the Gryffindor table. It was empty except for two students. One stood up, leaving the bushy-haired sixth-year alone at the table.

"Go get her, mate," Blaise whispered in Draco's ear. Draco nodded slowly and cautiously approached her. She had stood up and begun to walk before he reached her, so instead of stopping he fell into step next to her.

"Hello Granger," he said quietly, staring straight ahead. She blinked up at him, surprised. Before smiling to herself and responding.

"Hi, Draco," Her response was even quieter than his statement, but he heard it. They continued to walk together to their double potions lesson in silence, smiles tugging at the corners of each of their mouths.

And that was all it took. One "Hello," and the fire was lit.


End file.
